


You Forgot The Ice Cream?

by RustyAce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyAce/pseuds/RustyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You forgot the ice cream?!" the girl cried out with despair and hid her face in her hands. "I am so sorry mister Alcor."</p><p>Gravity Falls Transcendence AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Forgot The Ice Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda got into Gravity Falls' Transcendence AU. I have no regrets. None. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The first line of text is in (supposed to be in) Zalgo text and it reads: "WHO DARES SUMMON ALCOR THE DREAMBENDER?"

"̖̅ͧͧ͐ͭW̹̼̟̠̜͕͂̄H͕͇̞͎̲̼ͤ͆ͅO̒̑ ͑̉̎͂͑D͎̙̗A̲̱̺̣͍̱͂̍̊̾R̯̝̻̹̀ͨ̓̇E͇͙̬̗͈̙ͥ͂S̟̤̜̯͉͔̔ͤ̃ͅ ̭̲̠͓S̲̳ͤ̉̾̆U͔̤̺̙̳̒̈͊̾̈M̪͕̈́̍̽ͅM̺̝͚̲̭͎͋ỌN͖̗̞̯̭̩̖ ͉͍̗͉͚͈̊̍A͉͔̞͔̘̓̈́͗͋L̩͓̺̦̄̌ͨ̎ͪ̇̚C̝̖͛̈́ͤ̑̉̍͂Ő̘͎̦̈́ͤͬ̏ͣR̤̮ ͫ͌́ͦ̅Ț̮̱͖̦͙̎̒H͉̼͈̱̞̱͋̆̎E̪͓ͦͦ̆͐ͤ ̻̮̜̃̆͌D̬̝͔̮̟̘̰R̯̬͚͐̑̇E̻̝̗̟͇̩ͤ̏̅ͫ̿ͤ̓ͅA̱͉̘̽̐M̂̌ͦ͛B̮̣͍͓̖͍ͫͣE̫̪ͤ̏ͣ̂N̖̲̄́̑̅ͅDE̘̘͌̿ͩͫ̓͐Ṙ̞̪̓͆ͨ͑̓?̺͍̣̱̾ͧ̊͒̑ͫͅ"̏́̈

"Yes!" A childish squeal erupted from one of the two summoners. "I told you he would come."

Dipper blinked, his form easing into a more human one, one that wouldn't scare the two children who summoned him. It wasn't unusual for summoners, especially newer ones, to be excited that they summoned a demon of his caliber. Usually it was an accident when children about the age of the two in front of him summoned him, but looking at the carefully drawn circle below him it wasn't the case this time.

Lowering himself to the ground, he summoned his cane and gave it a twirl—who said a demon couldn't have fun and show off at the same time?—before stomping it on the ground to gain the children's attention.

"I would usually nag at someone so young summoning me, but I'm feeling kind today. So what do ya want?" He drawled, leaning against the cane.

The girl puffed up, as if pleased that a demon was talking to her. "We wanna make a deal," she declared.

Dipper looked on in amusement as she nudged her younger brother. Giving a sheepish smile, the boy stepped closer to the summoning circle.

"We want to go to Disney World—" Dipper sighed internally at the unimaginative wish, "—but in order to do that we need to pass our math classes. Can you tutor us in math, please?"

Dipper gaped at the two kids. "You summoned me, Alcor the Dreambender, the Twin Star, to help you with your homework?" His response was two excited nods of the head. "Where the f- where did you get this idea from?"

"A girl from school!" the sister chirped in reply. "She was really nice, and she gave us all these tips to summon you. We even have ice cream!"

The little girl made a 'gimme' motion of her hand to her brother. The boy gave a shrug.

"You forgot the ice cream?!" the girl cried out with despair and hid her face in her hands. "I am so sorry mister Alcor. We summoned you here for nothing. You can go back to whatever you were doing-"

"Just 'Alcor' is fine," Dipper sighed, interrupting the girl from starting a long rant. Cassie owed him big time for this. "Do you have any candy to offer?"

The smile on her and her brother's faces was worth another tutoring job. The candy only sweetened the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Like my work? [Consider supporting me!](https://ko-fi.com/rustyace)


End file.
